


Kissing Sammy

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean Winchester, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wincest - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: “Dean kissing Sam in front of his school, making all the girls gasp and blush because they never seen anything as hot as this. They never thought that the quiet geek boy with long hair was dating the bad boy with the leather jacket and an old car that they saw in town once or twice. The boys try to look disgusted but it’s hard when they can feel their dicks respond to the way they kiss. ‘Aren’t they brothers?’ Someone asks in the back, but it doesn’t matter because the next day the brothers are gone like they never even existed.”-written by winmance on tumbler





	Kissing Sammy

Kissing Sammy

I was informed that this was not meant to be used as a prompt. The person who wrote the part that I used as a prompt has brought it to my attention that they posted it on tumbler and as I don't use tumbler often I didn't know. But the point of this is I want to give them credit where it's due and apologize again for using something they did not intend to be used. So I am changing it in the summary and adding this here. Winmance I want to give credit where it's due it was a lovely idea.

John had left them in some one horse town again and took off after some nest a state away. Sammy was sixteen now and he probably would have taken Dean with him but he had been hit by a curse on the last job. Dean hated witches, it wasn’t without reason. She had de-aged him to fourteen years old, he was younger than Sam. Yeah, they had broken the curse but it had left him a little off and John didn’t want the distraction. Dean had even agreed because while he was under the curse he had experienced some side effects that he hadn’t expected and didn’t really know how to deal with. Then again maybe e should have gone, just to keep him away from Sammy.

Sammy who had been so much bigger and stronger than him while he had been his fourteen year old self, Sammy who had been the one to come to his rescue and kill the witch and break the curse, Sammy who he now couldn’t look at the same way, not since he realized his feelings that started while he was de-aged had carried over to his twenty year old self. He knew Sammy had noticed that he was looking at him now, because being the one to always want to talk everything out, Sammy had asked him what was going on. He had of course turned beet red and blustered about needing to get laid and teenage hormones still rapped in his body as he stormed out the door. He did notice the way Sammy’s face fell as he left and couldn’t help but compare how he felt as a teen and how Sammy may feel now.

Dean had been there for Sam always, he was usually the one saving him from whatever nightmare they were facing at the time. He had been bigger and stronger than Sammy his whole life, well Sam was as tall as him now but he was still all legs, arms and lanky muscle. He wondered if Sammy felt anything for him like he did for his little brother. His little brother, which that was the kicker. If his dad found out what he was thinking about doing to Sam he’s kill him. The whole being a guy part surprisingly enough he could overlook, even though he had only ever been with women, Dean could appreciate a good looking body as easily on a man. His dad would probably pass that off as a phase, but incest, not so much. He decided he just needed to pass out so he grabbed a bottle of liquor and headed back to the motel. 

He still couldn’t bring himself to go inside so he sat on the steps that lead to the second floor that were just to the side of their room. The look of hurt in his baby brother’s eyes really bothered him. He just couldn’t figure out why it would be there unless he felt the same, but Dean couldn’t take that chance unless he knew for sure, not only because his dad finding out would mean him taking Sam away, but because if he didn’t feel the same then he would be ruining the relationship they already had.

The sky began to lighten when he went into the room, Sammy was already dressed for school and just waiting on Dean to take him. They got into the car and started toward the school in silence, one that Dean couldn’t take for long. He told Sam that he couldn’t do it, and when he looked up Dean went on explaining that he couldn’t go find a random hook up last night. As they pulled up to the school and Sam was getting his bag out of the back seat Dean whispered to himself that he couldn’t do that to Sammy anymore. Sam stood on the curb watching Dean drive off thinking about what he thought he heard his brother say. Eventually he went into the school and wandered through his classes not really focusing but thinking about Dean. Meanwhile John called Dean and told him to meet him at Bobby’s they were regrouping there for a big hunt in North Dakota.

Dean text Sam telling him they were leaving so he had his arms full as he left the school building just before school let out. Dean came around to get the back door for Sam to put his stuff in and Sammy just stood there staring at him. Dean’s stomach tightened and he felt like he was going to vibrate away as Sammy looked him straight in the eye and said “Now you know.” It wasn’t a question; he had figured it out during the day Dean had been acting like he felt ever since the curse had been lifted. Sam had been in love with is big brother for as long as he could remember, he was his hero and his best friend. He was the only constant Sam had ever known and if he was right Dean felt the same as him. He hoped he was right and that Dean wouldn’t ask about knowing what because Sam couldn’t answer that without risking the relationship he already had with his brother.

Dean didn’t ask though, he just grabbed Sam’s shirt pulling him in and kissing him with every ounce of love and passion he had been holding back. Sam licked into Dean’s mouth thrilling at the flavor that he had only imagined until this moment. Neither brother heard the bell ring or the kids coming out of the school. They just continued kissing, hands grabbing, running over bodies and claiming what truly belonged to the other. The kids were starting to gather around the two who looked like they were going to have sex right there in the parking lot. One boys shout got Dean’s attention and he reluctantly pulled back from kissing Sammy’s neck telling him that yeah he knew and that they needed to get out of there before the teachers came out and called the police, or worse their dad. The boys got into the car and started driving. It was a long way to Sioux Falls and they had a lot to talk about, but Dean thought they would be okay, especially as Sammy slid next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. Yeah, they would be okay, no matter what happened with dad or Bobby, they had each other and Dean kissed Sammy’s temple as the Impala disappeared past the now leaving sign at the end of town.


End file.
